Maleficent's curse
by fanfic82
Summary: Mal has been cursed by her mother, leaving her very ill. Ben is sent on a mission, taking him away from her. And the only person who can save her is the person who tried to kill her. (An alternate ending to Descendants 2 starting after Uma leaves)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! For those of you who read my Frozen & Tangled story before I gave it up I want to once again apologize for not completing it. I've just gotten many new ideas and have been working on an actual novel that has taken a lot of my time along with school and cheer. But I am excited to share this new story with you, which has been completed before uploading, and I hope you all enjoy. *NOTE: Even though the story is complete I will still be uploading chapters one at a time for suspense, but, don't worry, there's only five chapters and I'll upload one every month. Have fun!

Chapter 1:

He could tell something was wrong the second she was human again. She had landed gracefully and her new gown took everyone's breath away, but Ben saw something different. After standing there in shock for a few short seconds, Mal collapsed at the top of the steps in a fit of tears. He didn't hesitant, he rushed to her side and gathered her up in his arms.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything's alright," he soothed as he hugged her tightly. He glanced around quickly at the crowd before making up his mind, and swept Mal up in his arms bridal style. Then, he ran, shoving his way through the crowd, off the boat, and all the way back to Mal's room. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck the whole time, little sobs escaping her as they went along. When they finally arrived he laid her gently on the bed and sat beside her, continuing to hold and soothe her the entire time.

"What did I do," she sobbed.

"It's ok, you saved everyone. You didn't hurt anybody."

"No, Ben, you saved everyone. I became a monster."

"You're not a monster." Her sobs soften slightly, and Ben could feel her slowly going to sleep. He laid her back down and pulled the covers up tightly as a soft knock came from the door. Evie opened the door slowly and came in. Ben stood up quickly and walked over. "Um, make sure she gets into some pajamas and let me know if anything happens," he stammered. Evie nodded, a grim look on her face.

He left the room and headed down the hall to the boys' wing, where he found his own. He locked the door and changed out of his wet clothes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Then he threw himself down on his bed and stared up at the fan. _What did_ _ **I**_ _do?_ He thought.

As soon as Ben had left the room, Evie went over to Mal's dresser and found one of his old t-shirts Mal had. Her own clothes could wait, Mal needed her now. She carefully removed her friend from her gown and replaced it with the t-shirt. Then she slowly removed the pins from her hair, smoothing it gently on the pillow. "Sleep well," she whispered, then hurried to get herself ready for bed. She had just rolled over to go to sleep when Mal cried out beside her.

"Ben!" She cried. Evie turned over and crawled out of bed. Mal's eyes were still closed tight, but her mouth moved as tiny murmurs escaped her lips. "Ben," she kept saying.

"Shhh, it's ok," said Evie as she climbed into bed beside her.

"Evie?"

"Yeah, it's Evie."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Mal." Evie snuggled up close to her friend, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ben woke up with Mal on his mind. He quickly changed and practically ran down the hall to her room, then carefully straightened himself before knocking lightly on the door. Evie opened it quickly and looked at him relieved.

"Ben," she said with a sigh.

"How is she?"

"Still asleep. She kept calling out for you in the middle of the night. I think she was having nightmares."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Evie opened the door wider for Ben to enter, then reclosed it once he'd stepped through.

Ben walked over to the side of Mal's bed and sat down. Her hair was draped carefully over the pillow, and her features looked calm and peaceful. He could see the dark collar of a t-shirt he'd given her one day after he'd been teaching her how to swim and her own shirt had accidentally fallen into the water. He picked up her hand and brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen.

"Mal?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Ben?" Her eyes widened and she threw herself at him. "Ben!" Her arms wrapped him tightly and he did the same in return. "You're ok, I was so scared."

"I'm alright, it was only a dream."

"So I didn't turn into a dragon?" Ben and Evie glanced at each other quickly. "Oh," Mal said gloomily, and laid back down.

"You didn't hurt anyone, we're all fine," Evie assured her.

"But I still did it."

"Out of defense, you were protecting us," Ben said sweetly, and squeezed her hand tighter. Mal smiled at him weakly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I think," she answered before breaking into a fit of coughing.

"Mal?"

"I'm alright," she said, "really."

"Either way, I don't think you should go to class today," Evie put in.

"Definitely not," Ben added. "I'll stay here and keep you company."

"Ben, you know you can't do that. You have things to attend to," Mal told him.

"I can hold off on them until a later time…"

"No, Ben, you need to go. I'll be alright."

"I'll take care of her," said Evie softly, "don't worry."

He didn't like it, but they were right, he did have a lot to do. He sighed. "Get some rest," he told Mal with a quick kiss and walked out the door.

Mal sighed and leaned back on the pillow. Her head felt like someone had hit with a hammer, and she felt like she would throw up. In fact, she did. About 5 seconds after Ben had closed the door, she grabbed the nearest trash can and let out what was left of the previous night's dinner. Evie rushed over quickly and held on to her hair. Then she grabbed a nearby cloth off the counter to wipe her mouth.

"You alright?" she asked.

"No, not really," Mal replied.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't want Ben to worry too much."

"Mal, you should have said something."

"I know." The two sat in silence for some time before Mal finally spoke again. "Do you think I'm becoming my mother?"

"Why would you ever ask that?"

"What happened last night…"

"What you did last night you did out of fear for those you love. Your mother only cared about herself." Mal took a moment to think about this, but she wasn't quite convinced. "You need to sleep," Evie told her.

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see myself turning into a dragon and hurting one of you guys."

"That won't happen."

"But what if it does."

"It won't." Mal looked at her uncertainly. "Sleep."

Reluctantly, Mal rolled over and closed her eyes. Despite wishing she wouldn't, it didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep.

Ben tried to focus on his work, but his mind kept drifting to Mal. It didn't help when Jay and Carlos came in.

"How's Mal?" Carlos asked.

"She says she's fine, but I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" asked Jay.

"She thought she had hurt someone, and Evie said she was having nightmares. I'm just really worried about her."

"Hey, if she says she's fine, I'm sure she's fine," said Carlos. Just then Evie ran in, out of breath and looking panicked.

"Mal's not alright," she breathed.

"Or not," said Carlos.

Ben jumped out of seat in panic. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but her temperature spiked, and she threw up a couple times. Plus she keeps screaming in her sleep. I finally got her to calm down and came here to get you. I'm really scared Ben. I've never seen her like this."

"I should get a doctor."

"No!" Said the VKs all at once.

"Why not?"

"Mal hates doctors," said Jay. "Last time she had to see one she turned him into a snake."

"Well how else are we supposed to find out what's wrong with her?"

"Maybe we could give her something to keep her asleep while she gets looked at," suggested Carlos.

"That could work," said Evie.

"But how would we get her to take it?"

"Leave that to me," said Evie.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" asked Mal as Evie came into the room. Her eyes were half closed and while she tried to smile it was clear she was in pain.

"I went to get you some food," she replied as she sat the tray down on the bedside table.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can eat right now."

"You need to try, and if not then at least have some water." Evie had spent the last hour searching through Mal's spell to find something that would work. She didn't like the idea, but they had to do something. Finally she'd found a recipe, now she just needed Mal to drink it.

"Alright, fine," Mal said at last. She picked the glass up and took a sip. "Evie, are you sure you got water?" She said with a yawn.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Ok." Mal nodded off and Evie hurried over to the door.

"She's out," she whispered.

Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Doc all came into the room. Doc and Ben immediately went over to Mal's side and Ben took her hand gently. Doc examined Mal carefully, making sure he didn't miss a thing.

"Did she hit her head at all?" He asked.

"Not that I can remember. Guys?" said Ben. Everyone shook their heads in unison.

"Well, in that case, it appears that your friend has a case of the magical flu."

"What's that?" asked Evie.

"Basically what happens is whenever you use magic, you use up a small amount of your energy. So when you use too much magic, it drains the body and leaves you weakened and causes you to become sick."

"How do we help her?" Ben asked.

"Lots of rest, and make sure she's eating and drinking properly. But most importantly, NO MAGIC!" Doc replied.

"For how long?"

"She should be alright in few days or so, but I don't want her to use anymore magic unless it's an emergency. If she keeps using it all the time, she'll just keep ending up this way. And whatever you do, try and keep her relaxed."

"Thanks Doc." Doc nodded and left and everyone sat down in various places around the room, Ben staying right by Mal's side.

"This is all my fault," he said. "She's been so stressed out, and I didn't even notice. She was using that spell book all the time not to mention last night….If I'd just been there I could have prevented all of this."

"It's not your fault," said Evie. "I knew she was using the book, I should have stopped her."

"Guys, stop," said Jay. "Alright? This isn't anyone's fault we all make mistakes. The important thing is helping Mal."

"Jay's right," said Carlos. "This is going to be really hard for her, so we have to make it better."

"Hey, guys, what's everyone doing in here?" mumbled Mal weakly as she started to wake up.

"We wanted to check on you," Ben replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I told you I'm…" Mal began coughing harshly and grabbed the trash can by her bed. Ben grabbed her hair as she began throwing up and Evie got the wash cloth. When she finally sat back her face was pale and she was breathing slow. Ben moved to sit on the bed beside her and put his arms around her.

"Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded weakly.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Of course not, I just want you to get better."

"What did Doc say?"

"You know about that?" said Evie shyly.

"I heard you talking in the hallway. I figured you were going to make me do it anyway so I might as well just go along with it."

"Well, in that case, he said you're experiencing a magical flu. You've used too much magic and it's made you sick."

"Oh." Everyone looked down glumly.

"But it's ok, cause we're going to help you get through this," said Ben. "Right guys?"

"Yeah," said Jay, Carlos, and Evie together.

"Thanks guys. Can I get some more sleep now?"

"Of course." They all started to leave, and Ben started to get up, to go as well, when Mal grabbed his arm.

"Can you stay here?" He sat back down and put his arms back around her.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the late post. Here's two chapters to make up for it._

Chapter 2:

Ben stayed with Mal all night, pulling her closer when she started to scream. Her body shook as her temperature went up, and, even when she wasn't screaming, she would talk quietly as she slept. He didn't remember when he fell asleep, only knew that Evie came in to wake him up sometime in the morning. He had allowed Evie to spend the night in his room, so she could get some rest without interruption after being up with Mal the night before, and it appeared to have helped.

Ben carefully got up without disturbing Mal, and rubbed his eyes.

"Any changes?" asked Evie.

"Her temperature's gone up a lot, but other than that she's pretty much the same."

"I'm guessing she's still having nightmares, you look awful."

"Yeah."

"Ben?" Came Mal's soft voice. Ben and Evie both ran to her side and Ben took her hand. She was still asleep, and her voice was quiet and scratchy.

"I'm here Mal," Ben told her.

"I can't find Evie. Where's Evie?"

"Right here Mal," said Evie as she took her other hand. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry."

"I made you go back to The Isle."

Ben and Evie both looked at each other then back at Mal.

"It's ok, Mal, I'm fine," Evie said.

"Ok," Mal said and didn't speak again.

A soft knock came at the door and it opened slowly.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty," said a man as he entered. "I was informed I might find you here."

"Is it urgent?" Ben asked.

"Afraid so," the man replied. Ben sighed and looked down at Mal.

"Go, I got her," said Evie.

Ben gave Mal's hand a quick squeeze, then got up and followed the man down the hall. The two left the dorm building and took the limo over to the palace where Ben's parents were waiting in the throne room.

"Oh, my dear, you look awful. Are you alright?" said Belle as her son approached.

"I'm fine, Mom, just tired," Ben answered and gave her a hug.

"How's Mal?"

"She's, um…," he stuttered, "not the best."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah."

"Well, we hate to do this," his father chimed in, "but there's a lot of people who are concerned about Uma."

"What about her?" Ben asked.

"Well, she's not on The Isle for starters."

"So?"

"So people are worried she's not through with us yet."

Ben sighed and thought for a moment. "Well what do we do?" He asked at last.

"Not we, you," his father told him. "You need to find her."

"You want me to find her? How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, his voice rising. "The ocean is massive! She could be anywhere!"

"Ben, just calm down," His Mom interrupted.

"Calm down? Mal needs me I can't go out looking for someone who probably doesn't even want to be found!"

"You don't have a choice," said his father sternly.

With that, Ben turned and stormed from the room. His mother called after him, but he refused to turn around. He found his old room and slammed the door, then flung his remaining belongings off the dresser. Then, for the first time since he was a little boy, he sat down on the bed, put his head in his hands, and cried.

Evie couldn't stop thinking about what Mal had said. Sure, she was dreaming, but at the same time Evie couldn't help but wonder. _What was she dreaming about? Why would she say that?_ She couldn't remember mentioning being upset with Mal for leaving, and she hadn't cared about going back to The Isle. She just knew she needed to do it.

Jay came into the room and sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Nope," Evie replied. "She hasn't even woken up any since yesterday."

"Shouldn't we get her up then?"

"I've tried, but anytime I do she just starts mumbling and stays asleep."

"Should we get Doc back in here?"

"I don't know. I'm really scared Jay.

"I know, I am too," he reached across the bed and took Evie's hand, "but Mal's strong. She'll get through this." Evie gave him a weak smile.

"Where's Ben?" Mal croaked.

"Mal! You're awake!" Evie exclaimed.

"Do you have to shout?" She asked weakly.

"Sorry," Evie replied in a whisper.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Ben had to go out for a minute, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Oh," Mal answered. She closed her eyes and started drifting off again.

"Hey, Mal, listen," Jay said trying to stop her. "You need to try and stay awake ok? We'll get you something to eat, but you need to stay awake. Can you do that?"

"Try and stay awake…," Mal managed to say before her head rolled off to one side and she was fast asleep once again.

"Mal!" said Jay as he gently shook her. "Mal!"

"Can't turn back," Mal muttered. Jay and Evie sighed.

"Maybe we should get Doc back in here," said Evie.

"I think first we should find Ben," Jay suggested. "I'll stay here with her, you take a break and figure out where Ben went."

"Thanks Jay." With that Evie got up and left the room.

Ben woke up to a soft knocking on the door.

"Ben, Evie called, she said you might want to get back to the dorms," said his mother softly.

Ben jumped out of bed faster than he ever had before, his heart pounding with fear. _Mal._ He quickly combed through his hair and ran out the door. He didn't even wait for the car, just grabbed a horse from the stable and took off, not stopping till he reached the dorms. Once he did, he passed the horse off to a random person outside, and ran up the steps to Mal's room.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos stood outside the room. The boys leaned against the wall and Evie paced back and forth in front of the door. She stopped when she saw Ben, and the boys quickly straightened up.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"She can't stay awake for more than a few seconds," said Evie, "and her temperature just keeps rising."

"We went ahead and called Doc, he's in there now, but we knew you'd want to be here," Jay added.

"I should have never left," Ben sighed.

"Don't be stupid," said Evie, "you had to go."

"Yeah, and now my parents are expecting me to go find Uma," he scoffed.

"They're what?" said Carlos. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, I know, I hate it." He paused for a moment as everyone took in the news. "I don't want to leave Mal."

The door to the room opened and Doc came out quickly. He a grim look before telling them the news.

"It's worse than I thought," he said somberly. "There are many things that I can do, but I'm afraid none of them are going to help in this case."

"What do you mean?" asked Ben.

"I mean that unfortunately it's no longer a question of when she'll recover, but if she'll recover."

"So she might be stuck like this forever?" asked Carlos.

Doc stayed silent.

"What about Fairy Godmother? Could she do anything?" Ben questioned.

"I suppose it's worth talking to her about, but I'm not sure what help she could provide. Still, if you want to try, you know where to find her," Doc answered. Then he left.

The group stood in stunned silence for sometime till Evie started to cry, and Jay took her away, and Carlos informed them that he was going to look for Jane. At that point Ben went into the room and took his place by Mal. Her face and lips were almost white, sweat covering her forehead, and she shivered even under the heap of blankets. Her lips moved slightly, but the words were too quiet to be heard.

"Please wake up, Mal," Ben whispered. "I need you here. I know you can do it, just open those beautiful green eyes for me. Please, Mal." He pleaded desperately, but it was no use. Her eyes stayed firmly closed, and her chest rose in slow even breaths. And so he sat there, clenching her small hand in his and talking to her gently. He wasn't leaving her side again.

"How long has he been like that?" asked Jay.

"Since yesterday afternoon." Jay and Evie were standing in the doorway of the girls' room watching Ben and Mal. Ben was sitting in the seat, both hands on one of Mal's and his head bowed on top of them.

"I got to end this," said Jay and started forward. Evie held her arm out to stop him.

"Wait," she said firmly.

At that time Carlos came around the corner, Fairy Godmother just behind. They stopped beside Jay and Evie and looked into the room.

"Oh, that poor boy," said Fairy Godmother. "Jay, Carlos, why don't you two go try get him up and to his room?"

The boys nodded and Evie let them through. They both approached Ben carefully and got on either side of him.

"Come on, buddy," said Jay as he started helping him out of the chair. Ben, obviously too tired to fight, allowed them to get him up and drape his arms over their shoulders. Slowly, the boys made their way through the door and down the hall to Ben's room, where they laid him on the bed carefully. The young king fell asleep instantly and Jay and Carlos hurried back to Mal.

"I'm sorry, but Doc was right," Fairy Godmother was telling Evie as they approached. "There just isn't anything I can do."

"If she doesn't wake up, what's going to happen?" asked Evie.

"You try not to think about that dear, you hear me? She's going to be fine." Fairy Godmother nodded to the boys as they entered and walked down the hall.

"Nothing?" Carlos asked. Evie shook her head.

"I don't get it. Mal used magic all the time back on The Isle. Why is it affecting her now?" asked Jay.

"She never used it as much on The Isle," Evie stated. "These past few weeks, she's been going at it none stop."

"It's true, she came into my room the day she left, and her eyes flashed so brightly like they did before she became a dragon. That couldn't have been nothing."

"Is Ben really going to go out looking for Uma?" asked Evie.

"It doesn't seem like he has a choice," Jay answered.

"Poor Ben. All he wants is to be here with Mal," said Evie.

"Yeah," said both the guys at once.

"Am I interrupting?" came a voice from the door.

The gang turned around to find a boy standing just outside the room. His hair was dirty blonde and his glasses were falling slightly off his nose. He wore a pair of khakis and a plaid shirt that was tucked into his pants.

"Doug," Evie sighed and ran to give him a hug.

"I haven't seen you since Cotillion, so I thought I'd stop by. How's Mal?" The crew looked down at the ground in unison. "Not good then?"

"Not really," said Evie.

"Well, I was going to ask if you all wanted to come hang out with a couple of us, but I guess you're going to want to stay here with Mal."

"Yeah, we…."

"You guys go," Carlos interrupted. "I'll stay here. You guys deserve to get away for a bit."

"Are you sure?" asked Evie.

"Yeah, we can stay…." Jay started, but Carlos stopped him.

"Go, I got this." Jay and Evie left with Doug but even as they did they weren't happy to be going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Carlos sat down beside Mal and put one of his hands over hers.

"Now you listen to me," he said sternly. "You have get better, you hear me? You have to. Ben needs you, Evie needs you, and… I need you. You've always looked out for me Mal, don't leave now."

"Carlos?" Mal spoke weakly without opening her eyes.

"That's right Mal."

"I don't feel good."

"I know. I know."

Ben woke the next morning in his own room. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, but it didn't matter. He had to get back to Mal. He crawled out of bed a put on a fresh pair of clothes before heading down the hall to Mal's room. When he opened the door he found Carlos asleep in the chair. Neither Jay nor Evie were present.

"Carlos," Ben whispered and shook him gently.

"Huh?" Carlos asked with a yawn.

"Where's Jay and Evie?"

"Don't know, they went out last night and I told them I'd watch over Mal. They probably went back to mine and Jay's room."

"Any changes?"

"Not yet."

"Oh," said Ben as he picked up a washcloth and dampened it in the sink. He folded the cloth carefully and placed it on Mal's forehead, smoothing her hair out of the way. "She's so warm."

"I wonder what she keeps dreaming about."

"Me too, I just wish there was something more I could do to help her." Ben sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She groaned and leaned her head into him in response, but didn't do anything more.

"It's like she's aware of her surroundings but is stuck somewhere between awake and asleep," said Carlos.

"I've noticed that too," Ben replied. "I really hate the idea of leaving her."

"We'll keep her save, don't worry."

"I know, but what if she wakes up and I'm not here. What will she think?"

"She'll understand, Ben, she loves you."

"Thanks, Carlos."

"Anytime."

"How is she?" Evie asked as she came into the the room. She'd been worrying all night and had barely enjoyed her time with Doug. She kept thinking something was going to happen while she was gone, but knew Carlos would tell her if anything occurred.

"The same," said Carlos. He was sitting in the chair by her bed, Ben on the bed with her looking defeated. She laid against Ben shivering, her hair a wad of tangles, and her free hand picked at the covers as she mumbled quietly. Ben spoke back to her in a whispering, soothing her with comforting words and rubbing his hand up and down on her arm.

"She's been like this for almost 4 days now. What if…."

"No, no 'what if's," Ben interrupted. "She'll be fine. She has to be."

Carlos and Evie gave each other a sad look. While Evie wasn't going to give up hope, she knew when it was time to consider the facts. If Mal didn't wake up soon, she might never wake up at all, and it hurt.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid it's time for King Ben to depart," said a man's voice from the door. It was the same man that had came and got him last time, only this time he appeared more solemn. "How's Lady Mal?" He asked.

"Mal will be fine," Ben said a bit uncertainly, but firmly at the same time. He gently laid Mal down and got off the bed. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he told her with a kiss. He turned then to Carlos and Evie. "Call me the minute something happens."

"We will," Carlos assured him.

Ben slowly walked out of the room and Evie took his place on Mal's bed. She brushed her hair softly and pulled it into a braid, to keep it from getting tangled again with all her tossing and turning.

Mal jerk suddenly and Evie pulled her hands away. "No, please no," she muttered.

Carlos sat up in the chair and reached for her hand. "Mal, it's ok. We're right here, everything's ok."

"Make it stop," she answered.

"Make what stop?" asked Evie.

"They're trying to hurt me.

"Who?"

"They say I'm a monster."

"Who's saying you're a monster?" Carlos questioned.

"People." With that she was still again, but Carlos kept talking to her.

"Mal, if you can hear me then listen. You are not a monster. Don't listen to what those people are saying just come back to us ok? Please, Mal, come back to us." But Mal had said her piece for the day. The afternoon went by with Evie, Jay and Carlos taking turns watching over her, but there was no improvement.

Mal was surrounded. People shouting at her that she was a monster and should be killed. Her friends tried to reach her, but they just grabbed them and threw them back. "No!" She cried out. "Stop!"

"Leave her alone!" Ben voice cut through the crowd.

"Ben," Mal said relieved. He pushed through the people and wrapped Mal in a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I am now." They stepped apart from each other for a moment and Mal caught something flying through the air out of the corner of her eye. "Ben, watch out!" She exclaimed a moment too late. The object struck Ben and sent him tumbling across the pavement. "Ben!" Mal screamed, but the crowd closed in on her so she couldn't reach him. "No, please no." She squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Mal, it's ok. We're right here, everything's ok," she heard Carlos say, but his voice sounded distant.

"Make it stop," she sobbed.

"Make what stop?" _Evie._

"They're trying to trying to hurt me."

"Who?"

"They say I'm a monster."

"Who's saying you're a monster."

"People," Mal managed to say before the crowd swallowed her up and everything went dark.

An hour. Ben had been gone an hour and already he was anxious to get back to Mal. _I'll be back soon_ , he had promised her, but what if it wasn't soon enough? If she woke up and he wasn't there, would she think he'd abandoned her? He didn't even know the first place to start looking for Uma, and what was he even supposed to do when he found her? Was he supposed to force her back on The Isle.

No, he wouldn't do it. Uma deserved a chance as much as anyone, and Ben could tell that she wasn't evil. After all, she had left willingly. He'll just get her to sign an agreement saying she'll leave Auradon alone. Surely she'd agree. But as much as he hoped, he knew there was a chance she wouldn't. Then what?

It was then that he started thinking of Mal again. _She'd know what to do. She knows Uma. Oh, Mal, I hope you're doing ok._

Jay had been sitting by Mal's bed when she cried out for help. He had jumped from the chair in an instant and sat on the bed, pulling her in a hug. "You're alright, Mal," he soothed, "I'm here." She had shook in his arms and, while she'd quite screaming, she continued mumbling softly.

It had been then that Jay had gotten the washcloth which he was now using to gently rub her face. She had groaned in protest against the cool water, but hadn't moved to stop him. Her face was so pale, almost translucent, so you could the veins that ran beneath her skin. And while her eyes were shut firmly, you could tell they were moving back and forth frantically. Her lips were dry and cracking, and while they'd tried to get her to take some water, she hadn't gotten much.

They really had been doing everything they could, but it didn't help. She'd cried out for Ben several times in the two days he'd been gone, and had kicked and screamed, when they told her he wasn't there, until she no longer had any strength. Even then she continued to whimper, curled up in a little ball, but there was nothing they could do.

"Anything?" Lonnie asked as she came into the room. She walked across the room and sat in the chair, carefully placing her hand over one of Mal's.

"Not yet," Jay sighed.

Lonnie frowned, "I wish there was more we could do."

"We all do."

"Chad and Audrey came back. They're both saying she's going to die."

"Well she's not!" Jay screamed. "She can't." Tears escaped his eyes as he pulled Mal closer. Lonnie got up and put a hand on his back.

"I know, and she won't," she told him. "How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know, a couple hours," said Jay, and rubbed his eyes.

"You should take a break. I'll watch her."

"Thanks but I really…."

"Jay," Lonnie interrupted. Jay looked down at Mal sadly before nodding and getting up.

He made his way down the hall, and kept walking, letting his mind wander. He didn't know how he ended up there, but the next thing he knew he was in the gym. Carlos was in there as well, Dude right by his side.

"You gotta quite worrying so much," Dude was saying.

"I can't help it, there's just so much going on right now."

"Jane enjoyed Cotillion did she not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"So, what's the problem?"

"What's up?" Jay interrupted.

"Carlos is freaking out about going on a date with Jane," Dude told him.

"Dude!" Carlos exclaimed.

"What? I have to tell the truth remember?"

"Why are you freaking out man? Jane's awesome," Jay asked Carlos.

"It's not about Jane. It's just that…I feel guilty going out while Mal's not doing well." Jay sighed and sat down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But do you really think she'll be upset with you for having some fun?" Dude asked. "If she could talk to you right now what do you think she'd say?"

"That she was fine and to go have a good time," Carlos answered.

"Exactly."

"Huh, you're right Dude," Jay said. "You know, you're a pretty smart dog."

"I know," he replied with a smile. "Now come on, let's get Carlos ready."

Mal was back on The Isle. The only other person there was her mother, no longer a lizard, lounging on the sofa.

"What am I doing back here?" Mal asked.

"Don't you remember dear? Your precious king sent you back. Hah!" Maleficent laughed. "I mean, did you really think he would fall for someone like you? You're **my** daughter after all. You'll always be evil."

"No, I'm not like that."

"Oh, but you are. How do you think you accomplished your little transformation? Because like it or not, darkness runs through your veins."

"Stop saying that!" Mal shouted.

"Mal?" _Lonnie?_

"Why do I keep hearing my friends voices?" she asked.

"Oh, dear, because you're not really here," her mother replied wickedly.

"Where am I?"

"In Auradon like you have been this entire time."

"So why am I seeing this?"

"You're sick, Dear. You're body is in Auradon, but your minds here."

"No, I don't want to be here. Please, I have to go back."

"Sorry, but you can't."

The room started closing in.

"No!" Mal screamed, but it didn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm pleased to at last be releasing this new chapter in this story! Enjoy!_

Chapter 4:

"Mal!" Lonnie shouted and jumped out of the chair. Her friend screamed and twisted in the sheets as Lonnie tried desperately to calm her. She grabbed the cloth and pressed it quickly, but gently, to Mal's head and felt her slowly relax beneath the touch. She continued shaking feverishly, but her screams soon faded to whimpers and she laid back completely still. "There you go," said Lonnie softly. "All better."

Evie ran through the door sending it slamming against the wall. "What happened?" She asked frantically.

"It's ok," said Lonnie, "she was having a nightmare, but I took care of it."

"A nightmare that bad?" asked Evie.

"Yep, and that's the third one today."

"She's getting worse." They stood there together for a short time, Lonnie cooling her with the cloth and Evie stroking her hair. "I don't understand," Evie said at last.

"Don't understand what?" asked Lonnie.

"How did an 'over usage' of magic cause all of this?"

"You think Doc was wrong?"

"I think he didn't have all the facts. It just seems like it happened a little too quickly to be just some random illness."

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know."

"Ben?" Mal mumbled. Evie took hold of her hand and squeezed it, continuing to brush through her hair.

"Shhh, Ben will be back soon," she whispered.

"Ok, Evie."

Jane was freaked. Her first date where it would be just her and Carlos. No one to run off with if things started going downhill, no parents carefully watching their every move, just them. The whole ordeal had been her idea, in order to try and distract Carlos from everything with Mal. She felt horrible about the whole situation and wanted to do something nice to cheer him up. This was her worst idea yet. At least that what she was thinking ten minutes before he supposed to come pick her up.

What if he doesn't like my outfit? Does my hair look ok? This was a mistake, he should be with Mal. And then Jane started wishing Mal were there herself. Mal, who had told her she was beautiful inside and out. Mal, who told her not worry what everyone else thought. But Mal wasn't there. Instead she was sick in bed with no end in sight.

A knock on the door interrupted Jane from her thoughts. "Just a sec," she called and hurried to grab her things. When she opened the door, her heart skipped a beat. Carlos was in his usual red leather jacket and fingerless glove. Underneath that was a white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He had one hand in his pocket and the other clutched a bouquet of roses.

"Um, hey," he said a bit flustered.

"Hi," Jane replied blushing.

"I, uh, got these for you." He handed her the flowers and she graciously accepting.

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" He asked, giving her his arm. She smile and took it, closing the door to her dorm room.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well I've heard there's wonderful spot out by the enchanted lake."

"Sounds lovely."

"I'm glad you think so." Carlos lead her outside to the limo and opened the door. "After you," he said with a bow.

"Why thank you," Jane giggled with a curtsy, and soon they were both laughing together as they slide into the car.

The driver took them to end of a street where an old path lead into the woods. Jane gasped as they approached taking in the scene before her. The path was lit up with sparkling lights that dangled from the trees, an act that clearly took a lot of time to complete, and blue ribbon had been wrapped around the two trees at the entrance.

"Oh, Carlos, it's beautiful," Jane sighed.

"That's not all," he told her. He opened the door and climbed out then reached in to help her.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready sir," the driver informed him.

"Thank you," he said and guided Jane down the path. They came up to the gazebo and Jane let out out another gasp.

"Carlos this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," he told her with a smile.

In the center of the gazebo was a little round table. The center of the table contained an empty vase, which Jane put her roses in, and two white candles. The gazebo itself was decorated with tiny lights and flowers.

"I hope you don't mind pizza. I'm not a very good cook," Carlos admitted. Jane laughed.

"It's perfect."

A low rumble sounded in the distance, and Carlos grumbled.

"Seriously?" He shouted to no one. Jane just laughed again and took his hand.

"Guess we're going to have to hurry this up."

The storm hit hard and fast. The boat rocked quickly on the waves as they tried to make their way to shore, but they just keep getting pushed back until they could no longer see the land. All Ben could think about was getting back to Mal. Things couldn't end now, not this way. Eventually it was decided they would drop anchor, and hope they hadn't gone off too far. Ben prayed they hadn't. As soon as the storm cleared he wanted to go home. They'd spent days searching all over Auradon and The Isle, but turned up nothing. Uma was gone, and that was that. The search could continue after Mal recovered.

He headed down to the bottom of the ship where he'd been sleeping the past few days and laid down on his bed. A picture of him and Mal sat on the bedside table, and he quickly grabbed it as the boat lurched and it slid off. Then he carefully pressed the frame to his chest and fell asleep.

The storm blazed outside, rattling the window. Evie sat beside Mal, a glass of water in her hands. She had been trying to get Mal to take some for awhile now, and had succeeded in getting her to swallow a few sips, but now she jerked away from it like it hurt her to touch it.

"Come on Mal, take some more water."

"No more water," she muttered.

Evie sighed. It was no use. She'd try to give her more in the morning, for now she would just let her be. Evie grabbed a blanket off the bed and curled up in the chair.

"Goodnight, Mal," she whispered, and drifted off to sleep.

Carlos woke up smiling. Last night had been perfect, even as the storm rolled in and cut their picnic short, and as he'd dropped Jane off at her room she had given him a small kiss on the cheek. It was the first time he'd been happy in days, and he wished it would last. Unfortunately, that just wasn't meant to be. He climbed out of bed and took a quick shower before throwing on his clothes and heading to Mal and Evie's room, leaving Jay to keep sleeping. He gave a light tap on the door before opening it and peered inside.

"Evie," he said and walked inside. Evie was curled up in the chair, beside Mal, fast asleep. Mal looked just about the same, muttering and picking at the covers. "Evie," he said again, giving her a gentle shake.

She groaned and woke up with a yawn. "Is it morning already?"

"Yep, time to get up." Evie stumbled as she got out of the chair and Carlos caught her before she fell. "Hey, easy," he said, holding her steady. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just didn't sleep much. Between the storm and Mal, I was up a lot."

"Come on, I'll take you to my room." Carlos started leading Evie towards to door as Lonnie came into the room. "Oh, good," said Carlos. "I have to get Evie to bed, can you take care of Mal for a minute?" He asked her.

"Guys, Ben's gone," said Lonnie sadly. Carlos and Evie looked at each other.

"What do you mean gone?" Carlos asked.

"His boat disappeared in the storm last night. They aren't sure where it went yet."

Evie's legs gave out beneath her as she fell into Carlos's arms.

"Evie," he cried and lifted her into his arms. "I'll be back, watch Mal!" he yelled back to Lonnie as he hurried down the hall.

He threw the door open to his room and deposited Evie on his bed. "Jay, get up," he said shaking his friend harshly. "Come on, we got to go."

"What's going on?" He grumbled.

"Just get up now," Carlos told him, his tone dead serious.

Jay eyes shot open as he scrambled out of bed and followed Carlos quickly down the hall. They were almost back to Mal's room when they heard her screaming and started running, panic seizing Carlos like never before. They ran in on Lonnie sitting on Mal's bed, holding her in a tight hug. Mal screamed and sobbed as Lonnie spoke to her gently.

"What's going on?" Jay shouted.

"Ben's missing," Carlos answered. "But I have no clue what happened here."

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like she sensed something's wrong. She called out for Ben then started screaming and crying," Lonnie answered.

"What do we do?" asked Jay.

"What we can. Get her calm and try to think positive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ben didn't know where he was, but it wasn't the ship. The ceiling of the cave loomed high above him, and the back wall wasn't visible in the darkness that stretched behind him. He had been laid beside a fire pit, which had mostly dried his clothes and hair, and there was a plate of fish next to it. As hungry as he was, he was cautious. It was obvious he wasn't the only one in the cave, but he didn't think any of the crew members had done this. He was right.

"Well look at this," said Uma as she entered from the back of the cave. She was no longer an octopus, that was obvious, and she still wore the dress from cotillion, the bottom now shredded. Her hair had come free of its bun and hung loosely in small blue braids down her back. "Mind explaining what the king was doing out on the sea during a storm?" She asked.

"Looking for you actual," he replied as he sat up.

"And why would that be?"

"My citizens are worried about you being free."

Uma rolled her eyes. "So, you want me to go back to The Isle right?"

"Actually I was going to ask you to come back to Auradon."

"Really, and why would I do that huh? Won't that make the people even more scared."

"They'll get over it."

"Like they did with Mal?"

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Ben froze. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot. Mal!" He pushed himself to his feet and started pacing. "My phone was destroyed in the storm, how am I supposed to get in touch with the others? What if she needs me? I have to get back to Auradon? They might think I'm dead!"

"Calm down, Princy…."

"King."

"Same difference. Now, what are you talking about?"

"Mal's sick," Ben explained a bit calmer, and went on to tell her all that happened since she'd left.

"Wow," she said when he finished.

"Yeah, so can you please take me back to Auradon now?" He asked.

"Sure, on two conditions."

"I can't take the barrier down Uma," Ben sighed.

"I don't want the barrier down anymore," she answered. "There are people on the island I don't want getting out anymore."

"Then what are your conditions?" Ben asked.

"That I get to come back here and be left alone," she informed him.

"Sounds reasonable."

"And," she added. "I get to see Mal."

"What?"

"You want her to get better right?"

"Yeah."

"I might know how to make that happen."

Ben wasn't entirely convinced, but what choice did he have.

"Fine, but I have my own conditions."

"Anything."

"You're not going in there without being searched first, and you can't be in the room alone."

"Deal."

Evie would have given up everything to take Mal's place. She couldn't bear to see her friend in so much pain. Ben gone, not being able to wake, and nightmare after nightmare, she would take it all if she could. After she had woken up she had found Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, and Jane all sitting in her and Mal's room. No one wanted to leave, not anymore. Mal needed them more than ever.

Evie texted Doug, and he generously brought them all food, and he too now sat with the group, holding Evie's hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of it. This was the way they were when Ben came in.

"Ben!" Evie said in surprise, jumping out of her seat. "We were so worried, what happened?" But he ignored her, and slowly walked to Mal, kneeling down to brush her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Mal, I should never have left. But I'm here now, and I brought someone who might help," he whispered then turned towards the door. "Send her in!" He called. Everyone jumped out of their seats as Uma walked in, head down and hands behind her back.

"What's she doing here?" Jay growled. Uma flinched and stopped walking.

"She's changed. She wants to help us, not hurt us," Ben explained.

Uma had looked up now and Evie studied her carefully. She knew what a good person looked like, and when she looked at Uma, she saw that person. She could tell something truly had changed. She didn't know why, but she knew she had.

"I trust her," she stated. The whole room, including Uma, stared at her in disbelief.

"Evie, are you crazy?" Jay shouted.

"Maybe I am, but I trust her." She turned then to Uma. "Don't make me regret it."

Uma's mouth curled up slightly and she nodded. Then she walked over to Mal and got down beside her.

"Mal, can you hear me?" She asked. Mal's hand twitched and started picking the covers. Her eyes fluttered as if they were going to open, but didn't.

"Uma? You came back?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," Uma answered.

"I knew you weren't evil," Mal smiled, and Uma glanced around nervously.

"Can you tell me what you see?" She then asked.

"Dark, just dark. I can't get out."

"I know, it's gonna be ok."

"No!" Mal shouted suddenly. "No, get away from me!" Uma backed up quickly in surprise and Ben moved to take her spot.

He grabbed her hand and held on tight. "Mal, it's ok, Uma's here to help not hurt you."

"Not Uma," Mal said softly, her body slowly relaxing. "My mom," she finished and fell bed against the pillow as she drifted back to sleep.

"She's fading," Uma stated.

"What do you mean 'fading'?" Ben asked.

"Ben," Evie interrupted, "she means she's dying."

"No," Ben said angrily. "No, she's not. You said you could fix her so fix her!" He yelled at Uma.

"It's not that simple," she said warily. "She's under a curse, her mother must have put it on her, and connected it to her dragon form, before becoming a lizard. There's only one way to break it."

"Well, what is it!?"

Uma sighed. "We have to go back to the Isle."

Mal was lost. Terribly lost. Her mother had come upon her like a massive storm, wrapping her in her leathery clouds of wings. Then, she was falling, and falling, and falling, until she thought she'd never feel the ground again, but then she did. And suddenly, she was in a forest. Bright clear sky, gentle breeze, and the sweet smell of pine trees. She could see the top of the palace in the distance. She was back in Auradon. And yet, as she walked, she seemed to go nowhere. She kept walking and walking, never getting closer to the castle.

A snap of twigs startled her, and she turned quickly, her eyes locking on another pair. They shone bright yellow as their owner let out a terrible growl. Then the creature lunged, and Mal had just enough time to scream before she was consumed by darkness once again.

He didn't want to leave her again, but he had to. After much discussion it was decided that Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug would stay, while Uma, Ben, Evie, and Jay went to The Isle. It wasn't the ideal arrangement, but it what was needed. While the VKs spent the night getting everything ready, Ben stayed with Mal. He held her hand, and told her stories, and prayed that everything would turn out alright.

The following morning they were up before the sun. He kissed Mal goodbye before grabbing his things and hurrying off. Jay snagged the limo keys and pulled it around for the others, taking off the minute everyone was secure.

"Mind telling us your plan now, Uma?" He asked.

"Simple, we leave the limo in the same spot you all left it last time, then I take you where we need to go."

"But where is that?" asked Evie.

"The north side of the island."

"Are you insane?"

"What's on the north side of the island?" Ben asked.

"That's just it, no one knows. No one's been there and come back for," said Jay.

"No one but me," Uma corrected. "I've been there."

"How?"

"My aunt lives there."

"Your aunt?" asked Ben. "I didn't know Ursula had a sister."

"Ever met Ariel's daughter, Melody?" Uma asked.

"Yeah."

"Ask her about it."

Ben just looked at Jay and Evie in confusion, and they shrugged, equally confused.

"So why has noone else come back from the north side? What does your aunt do the them?"

"She doesn't do anything to most of them, they usually get killed by the wildlife before they reach her, but the unfortunate ones who do meet her… let's just say it isn't a pleasant way to go."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" asked Jay.

"Jay!" Evie exclaimed and hit her friend on the arm.

"Well it doesn't seem like this plan is set up in our favor!" he shouted.

"I'm sure Uma's got it figured out…," Evie started to say, but Uma cut her off.

"Actually, he's right."

"WHAT?"

"If we want to get help from my aunt then she can't know she's helping us, so it has to look like she has the upper hand. So no, it doesn't seem like it'll work in our favor, but, I promise, it will. I thought you guys would already know this considering you used the same trick on me with that fake wand." She grumbled the last sentence in clear annoyance. "How did that dog talk anyway?" she then asked.

"Truth spell," Ben explained.

"You put a truth spell on a dog?"

"Technically, Mal did and it was meant for Carlos."

"You guys are strange."

They arrived on the island, hid the limo, and set off for the North side, none of them knowing what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is guys, the final chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed this story and a big thanks to those who continued following it!**

Chapter 6:

Carlos had little sleep. Not because Mal was screaming, but because she wasn't. She no longer moved when he talked to her, no longer cried out in search of her friends, just laid on the bed shivering no matter how many blanket they gave her. Her skin was fire, sweat dripping down her face. Carlos pressed the wet cloth to her forehead every so often, gently wiping it away, but it didn't do much. Now that they knew the real cause of her illness, Fairy Godmother had been in and out checking on her, trying to find a way she could slow the curse down, or reverse it, but so far nothing had provided results.

Carlos hoped the others would come through. He couldn't bear the idea of losing Mal, after everything they'd been through and all she'd done for him. He hadn't had many friends on the Isle until he'd met Mal, Jay, and Evie, and while Mal had always been a bit of a pain, she was always looking out for him as well. He wanted her to be happy more than anything, and he knew that's all she wanted for him as well. The thing was that Carlos couldn't be happy if she wasn't there. She may not have always been the nicest to him, but their recent struggles had brought them closer than ever.

"Carlos?" Jane stood in the doorway cautiously. "Lonnie said we could switch out if you want."

He wasn't, but he knew he needed to. So, he nodded and pulled himself out of the chair. He walked over to the door and out into hallway to go to his room.

"Carlos?" He paused and turned. Jane walked to him slowly and put her arms around him hugging him tight. He hugged her back, pulling her close. "It's alright to be afraid sometimes," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm always afraid," he answered. "I just hide it." She pulled slightly away from him then, to look into his eyes.

"You don't have to hide it from me." She leaned in slowly and her lips met his. They tasted sweet and spicy, like vanilla mixed with pumpkin, drawing him in for more. But somewhere in the back of his mind he was telling himself to stop. He long to be happy, but not now. He can't be now. It wasn't fair. He pulled himself away and backed up.

"I should go get some sleep," he told her.

The look on her face made him want to shatter, but all she said was, "Yeah, and I should probably go sit with Mal." She turned without another word and went into the room, closing the door behind her. Carlos sighed and went down the hall to his dorm, curling up on his bed and drifting off to sleep.

Darkness. All she could see was darkness. And it was a silent darkness. She could no longer hear her friends voices, nor feel their touch, and she was scared. Scared she'd never get back to them, to Ben. Her mind wandered in and out of dreams, but they were dark dreams. Nightmares, of her friends dying, of her mother returning, her whole world burning to ashes, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She saw things that appeared to be happening in real time, but she had know way of knowing if they actually were. She saw Ben, Evie, Jay, and Uma walking through a forest on the north side of The Isle. Carlos and Jane kissing each other in the hall. Lonnie sitting at a desk, and looking a photo of her and Jay.

Mal liked these images. She'd been secretly hoping Lonnie and Jay would start dating since the day they'd rescued Ben from Uma. They had gone to the dance together, but nothing had been official. And Carlos and Jane were almost as cute as her and Ben. She was glad to know they were together and happy. But she was troubled too. She didn't see anything of Doug and Evie, and she knew how much Evie loved him.

She hoped she'd escape from wherever she was soon. Her mom had told her she was still in Auradon, at least physically, but that she was sick and her mind was drifting. Perhaps that was way she could see those images, because they were happening in real life, and her spirit was traveling there. Perhaps that's why she hadn't seen Evie and Doug, because Evie was on the Isle. But that would mean she was also with Uma. That Evie, Jay, and, more importantly, Ben were on the north side of the island with Uma.

Fear built itself up in Mal's mind and she could feel her body moving violently. She felt as if she were on fire, everything around her burning. As suddenly as it came, it stopped, and her mind drifted off again into a deep sense of calm.

"We're almost there," Uma told them. The trek across the island had been hot and brutal. Evie's hair clung to her neck like a sticky mop, and her legs felt as if they'd break any moment. They'd been hiking for hours, following a steep path up towards a rocky ledge. Caves were carved out of the cliffs walls, overlooking the vast sea below. Half-way up the path had become narrow, forcing them to walk in single file line. Uma took up the lead, followed by Ben, then her, then Jay. She had slipped multiple times as the ground moved under her, but Jay had been quick to grab her every time. She was grateful when they rounded the final turn, and there it was, the cave of Morgana.

A dark, eerie feeling emitted from the opening, making her stomach twist. She wished she didn't have to do this, but she knew she had to. She would do anything for Mal, like Mal would do anything for her. They walked closer to the cave, Uma holding out an arm for them to stay back.

"Morgana!" She yelled into the cave. Her voice echoed off the stone as they stood there waiting.

"Come in my child," a dark, scratchy voice answered. Uma turned back to them.

"Stay behind me, and don't say anything."

They carefully entered the cave walking slowly. Water dripped from the roof and pooled around their ankles. Little fish darted around the puddles eating algae off the floor and stopping to study their visitors. As they moved in further, the cave grew wider and light began to fill the space. They came upon a small moat with a little bridge connecting to a miniature island in the middle. In the center of that sat Morgana, high up on a throne of back stone. Her tall figure was covered in a dark, slimy black dress that ended where her torso turned to tentacles. Thick white hair spiked up from her head and her skin was a scaly green like a lizard.

"You brought friends," she observed, glancing around out Jay, Ben, and Evie.

"Friends? Ha!" Uma scoffed. "Their just my puppets." Morgana's eyes widened.

"Really? And how did you gain such a high title to get the son of Jafar, the daughter of the Evil Queen, and whoever that last freak over there is to be your servants."

"I've been busy," Uma said with a smile.

"So you must have. Now, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need a potion to break a curse." At this, Morgana nearly leapt out of her seat.

"Ooohh, intriguing. What kind?"

"Not sure. I thought you'd know. It puts you to sleep, gives you nightmares and vision, it needs a trigger, and it's the kind of curse Maleficent would use."

"Maleficent? How did you wind up tangled in her business."

"Mother messed around with her business, I'm just fixing her mistake."

"I see, well I suppose I could help, for the right price."

"And what would that be?"

"Hand over the pretty boy." Ben's face went white with shock. Uma glanced at each of them nervously, careful not to let her aunt see.

"Absolutely not," Uma told her. "You can have something else, but not one of my people."

Morgana sighed, "And why not?"

"They're mine, I earned them. Besides, you don't want that one. He's dangerous."

"Really? Now I really wonder who is parents are."

"Are you going to give up the potion or not?" Uma said harshly.

"Well that wouldn't be fair any more now would it? What else do you have to offer me?" Morgana voice sounded sweet and innocent, but her wicked grin was enough to tell she wasn't.

"I didn't come here for myself," Uma answered. "You can settle it with my mother later."

"And how do I know I'll get my payment huh? Your mother was smart sending you here with nothing, but she was also foolish. Why shouldn't I just keep you all here until she comes herself." This seemed to spark an idea in Uma's mind, and Evie thought she knew what it was, and she didn't like it.

"If you kept us all here, she wouldn't know to come get us. Besides, she doesn't care about them. Keep me here. Give them the potion and let them go to my mother. I'll stay here."

"Uma…," Ben said, low enough for only them to hear. She gave him a quick look, but said nothing.

"Interesting idea, my little niece. Very well, you can have your spell, if you stay."

"How do we know the spell will work?" It was Evie's turn to speak up. She wasn't going to give anything to Mal that might hurt her.

Morgana laughed. "Don't trust me dear? Worried about a poisoned apple? Trust me, it'll work." She got up and turned to a cabinet behind her then pulled out a bottle and tossed it. Ben caught it before it could hit the ground holding it firmly in his hands. "There you go, that should do the trick."

"Let's go," Jay told them. Before they turned to leave, Ben grabbed hold of Uma.

"We'll come back for you." he told her quietly.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I belong here, just go. Take care of Mal."

"Ben," said Evie, and they left.

Carlos woke to his phone buzzing. He grabbed it off the counter quickly and flipped it open. A message from Evie flashed across the screen. Leaving the Isle, got cure, Uma stayed behind, be there soon.

Carlos wondered why Uma had stayed behind briefly, before hurrying out of bed to go to Mal. He texted the others on the way and they arrived quickly after he got there, aside from Lonnie who'd been watching over Mal already. Then they waited for what seemed like hours before Ben, Jay, and Evie came hurrying in. Ben had a vial in his hands filled with a pink substance in it. No one said a word as he walked over to Mal, sat down on the bed, and took her hand.

"You're gonna be okay, Mal, I promise," he told her gently. He opened the vial and held it to her lips, pouring the contents down her throat.

Light. She blinked the light out of her eyes, and there he was. But no, it couldn't be real. It was just another dream, another false reality. Then she felt his hand on hers. Felt the sheets around her and she was conscious of the rest of her friends in the room. It was real.

"Ben?" her voice was scratchy and weak. He smiled, tears shining on his cheeks, and pulled her into a hug. She leaned into him, and sobbed.

"You're okay now," he soothed. "You're ok."

He laid her back down as her friends came to her smiling and giving her hugs. Evie squeezed her so tight she could hardly breathe, but she didn't mind.

"What happened?" She asked weakly. And they explained. Her mom had cursed her, and Uma had sacrificed herself to save her. "Well what are we still here for?" She asked, struggling to sit up. "We need to go get her…" Evie pushed her back down on the bed.

"Nope, you're staying right here until you get checked out. You've been asleep for days, you need food, drink, and time to fully recover."

"I'll get my mother," Jane told them, and went off to find her.

"I'm fine, guys, really."

"The last time you said that is was a lie," Carlos stated.

"You don't have to pretend with us, Mal, we know you." Lonnie told her.

She was right, and Mal knew it, and so she let her guard down. And she cried. Ben scooped her into his arms and the others came around to hold her too, and she cried.

"It was awful. I kept seeing and feeling things, I didn't know what was real or fake. My mother was there telling me I would never come back, that she had me trapped. I just wanted it to be over." She stayed that way for a long time. She wasn't sure when the others left, but the next time she looked up it was just Ben and her. He laid her down and curled up next, continuing to hold her in his arms. It was perfect.

"She'll be alright. A few more days of rest and she'll be back to normal in no time." Fairy Godmother informed them. They had all gathered in the hall while she had given Mal a quick look. All except Ben, who refused to leave her side.

"Thank you," Jay told her. Fairy Godmother nodded and walked off as they all filed back into the room, Evie running in first. Mal was sitting up and leaning into Ben who held her gently. Evie sat down on the bed and took her friend's hand.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay," she said.

"You know me," Mal laughed softly. "I'm tough."

Everyone smiled. Everything was going to be alright, and that was all that mattered.

The next few days flew by quickly and Mal was back to her old self in no time. She no longer used magic, she wouldn't, and she started talking through her feelings more to avoid turning into a dragon again. As time went on she learned to adjust to life in Auradon, and her and Ben were happy together. But even as all of this occurred, they never forgot about Uma. It would take them some time, but they would go back to get her, and she would find happiness in Auradon as well. Infact several VKs came over from the Isle, but that's a whole nother story.


End file.
